buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit World (Second)
"This is the Spirit World made by User:NightmareLorelei." Spirit World (スピリット　 , Supiritto Wārudo) is an unknown world appeared in Future Card Buddyfight New Era. It full details are unknown. The monsters are mostly Spirits just like the name implies but the monsters are unknown, some of the users are only using spells, impacts and items from the world. Later it been corrected by Kurumi that all of the cards are made of spiritual power (霊力, Reiryoku) that been created in all of the worlds (dragon world and other....) through their buddyfight battle and been sent to Spirit World in order to born new cards such as monsters and Items. The logo of the world flag is resemble a squirrel tail. However, Spirit World also known as the "The world that connects dimensions", in Spirit World, there are many dimensions for each attributes and they all reside within Spirit World. It has exclusive flag cards and has other flags. They are commonly known as "Clan" rather than attribute. Now known attributes are Holy Paladin, Aqua Force, Kagero, Shadow Paladin, Genesis, Neo Nectar, Pale Moon, and Bermuda Triangle.'' Know more in their represetative pages. Normal Spirit World Cards are normally light teal colored and with butterflies on the top left and bottom-right. = Main Text in Table work / Main BG in Table work = Play style & Information Spirit World's item users majorly focuses on activating '''Skill Cards' (スキル, Sukiru), a type of card similar to spell however it will only activate on which items it required to use. The Skills Card allows the required item to change shape or form in order to perform an attack to raise their powers or may be critical, like performing an attack. There is also Impact Skill, like Impact Monster and Impacts. The users are allowed to attack the fighter even the center area is occupied if they equipped an Angel Attribute Item with the matching set spells. Most monsters with Spirit Attributes have two effects/abilities allow them to have keywords. The user can nullify the opponent's counter spells or cast with the Set Spells or Impacts. Mostly Angel Attribute items have many effects depend what Skill Cards they cast, the most notable Spirit Attribute Monster using Angel Attribute item is Spirit Nightmare, Kurumi Tokisaki and''' Angel of Time, Zaphkiel,' an item has 13 skill cards. Angel Attribute items have a difference; a specific monster can equip it other than the player. When an Angel Attribute been equipped to a monster, the monster only increase its power with the item's and the skill cards of that item but that monster will not get the critical of the item. Most of the Impact cards need to meet to their requirements of items so it could "Act" or to be cast. Most of the monster are quite useful, and easier to win. However using Skills card is also a weakness of Spirit World User, even they have skills card in their hands at the battle if didn't their requirements, the skills can't be activated. Another weakness is Spirit World spent too much gauge in one turn due paying cost for using Skill cards too. Sets containing Spirit World cards Booster Sets * Booster Set : Ultra GIGA Blaster! * Booster Set : Edge Works of ZABABA Full : Perfect Packs *Full Perfect Pack : Assault of the Spirits! Design of Spirit World's Special Trial Deck Case Associated Fighters *Lynné Kazanari *Lyrné Kazanari *Lynia Kurofuji *Millay Shien *Clyna Asahika *Syrine Tsukigami *Naoto Ryugawa *Leon Souryu (BF) Archetypes * Ame no Habakiri * Ichaival * Igalima *Shul Shagana * Metatron * Zadkiel *Zaphkiel * Camael * Sandalphon *Rondo *Battle Song Genre *Irregular Spirit *Tsukuyomi Attributes *Spirit *Deity *Angel *Celestial Star Spirit *Evil Spirit *Inversed Spirit *Demon King *Irregular Spirit *Spirit Slayer *Battle Song Genre *Rondo *Time *Relic *Armor *Weapon *Blade *Calamity *High Beast *Elf *War Beast *Knight *Bioroid *Aquaroid *Workeroid *Cosmo Dragon *Abyss Dragon *Tear Dragon *Flame Dragon *Forest Dragon *Winged Dragon *Dinodragon *Mermaid *Chimera *Salamander *Noble *Witch Attributes refered as Clan *Aqua Force *Gold Paladin *Holy Paladin *Shadow Paladin *Bermuda Triangle *Pale Moon *Neo Nectar *Kagero *Genesis ''"These are the "clans" appeared as Main character's attributes" List of Spirit World Cards Flag *Spirit World (Flag) Monsters Size 0 * Spirit Nightmare, Kurumi Tokisaki * Spirit Berserk, Kaguya Yamai * Spirit Berserk, Yuzuru Yamai * Spirit Hermit, Yoshino * Spirit Witch, Natsumi * Spirit Diva, Miku Izayoi * Spirit Angel, Origami Tobiichi * Spirit Efreet, Kotori Itsuka * Spirit Princess, Tohka Yatogami * Daughter of Spirit Ruler, Rio Sonogami * My Buddy! (Kurumi) * My Buddy! (Yoshino) * My Buddy! (Yuzuru) * My Buddy! (Kaguya) * My Buddy! (Miku) * Godhawk, Ichibyoshi Size 1 * Spirit Witch, Natsumi "Adult" * Spirit Sister, Nia Honjou * Spirit Zodiac, Mukuro Hoshimiya * Irregular Spirit, Maria Arusu * Irregular Spirit, Marina Arusu * Gunner of the Silver Bullet, Nia * Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi Size 2 * Irregular Spirit, "True" Maria Arusu * Irregular Spirit, "True" Marina Arusu * Great Spirit, Juné Ryūhane * Spirit Ruler, Rinne Sonogami * Merciless Demon, Neo Minerva * The Celestial Star Spirit of the Lion, Leo * Adeptus 02, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft * Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi Size 3 * The Celestial Star Spirit of the Paired Fish, Pisces * The Celestial Spirit of Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus * Angel of Great Creation, Kerubiel * Newly Born Spirit, Mayuri * Spirit Princess, "True" Tohka Yatogami * Inversed Spirit Princess, "Dark" Tohka Yatogami * Inversed Spirit Devil, "Dark" Origami Tobiichi * Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Spells * Saiam Low * Dispel Roa * No Fire and Water Intercourse * Black out SPARK * Judgment Law! * Reverse Kaleidoscope * Crystalize Core * Lunar Attack * Hunger of Sirius * Tenrou Soldier Formation * Regina's blessing * Regina's Adjustment * Project Ignite * Rondo of Cunning * Rondo of Black Jewel * Rondo of Seraphic * Rondo of Relic Prohibited Employ * Rondo of Time * Rondo of Hurricane * Rondo of Ice Lotus Capital * Rondo of Music * Rondo of Spirit·Angel * Rondo of Angel and Dragon * Rondo of Constellations * Battle Song Genre, Rock ON! * Battle Song Genre, Symphonic Rock ON! * Battle Song Genre, J-Pop ON! * Battle Song Genre, Japanese Traditional Music ON! * Battle Song Genre, Symphonic Rock & J-Pop! Twin ON! * Battle Song Genre, Celtic Music ON! * Paradise of Calamity, Eden Skills Zaphkiel * First Bullet : Aleph * Second Bullet : Bet * Fourth Bullet : Dalet * Seventh Bullet : Zayin * Eighth Bullet : Het * City of Devouring Time Zadkiel * Destruction Ice Beam * Armor Mode : Sirion Haniel * Transformation Mode : Kaleidoscope Gabriel * Gabriel : March * Gabriel : Rondo * Gabriel : Solo Metatron * The Sun : Shemesh * Heavenly Wings : Mal'akh * Sword of Light : Kadour Rasiel * Future Describing Others * Shining Black * White Wing * Absolute Protection, Asgard * Ignite Module, Drawn Blade! Items Armor and Weapon Attribute * Lunatic Charm * Yamato Dancing Princess * Dark Jewel * Seraphic Charm Angel Attribute * Angel of Time, Zaphkiel * Angel of Flame, Camael * Angel of Hurricane, Raphael Re'em * Angel of Huricane, Raphael Na'ash * Raphael : Kanaph * Angel of Ice, Zadkiel * Angel of Shape-sifting, Haniel * Angel of Lullaby, Gabriel * Angel of Light, Metatron * Head of Angels, Sandalphon * Angel of Omniscient, Rasiel * Angel of "", Michael Impacts * Nightmare Lorelei Impact Monsters Size 2 * "King" Leo, "Regulus Gatling Impact!" Size 0 * Berserk Kerubiel : Lahathelev! * Yakuma Eighteen War Gods, Yagdo Rigora! See also *Great Ten Spirits Trivia * Few of Spirit World's Cards are mainly based on Date A Live anime and Sephirot Tree, Qliphoth Tree. * Few of them are based on Constellations, and Anime Fairy Tail. * Some of the Skill Cards and Item Cards are based on Symphogear Series's relics and attacks. * Tsukuyomi and the other cards are originated from Vanguard. * Skill Cards are more than Monster Cards and spells. ** Most of the skill cards has great powers, even surpassing Impact Card. ** Like spells, there is also counter skills. * Item Cards are mostly cannot be destroyed, only until the game over or the user's will. * Spirit World's Impact Cards also included combined attack. * The trial decks are mostly named after Goddess. Category:New Worlds Category:Spirit World (Second)